The integrated circuit and hard disk industries have been downscaling their products essentially since their inception. The technology described herein enhances this ability by manufacturing circuits well below the limits of photolithography, using special structures and fabrication methods.
Various three-dimensional integrated circuits structures have been disclosed for DRAM cell structures. An integrated circuit structure incorporating multiple vertical components was disclosed in a co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/769,850 (with subsequent continuations-in-part).
These earlier vertical integrated circuit structures do not conveniently lend themselves to incorporation of crystalline silicon regions in the various components of a multiple semiconductor component stack, particularly where a large number of such semiconductor components are present. Fabrication of these earlier integrated circuit structures typically require a large number of photolithographic steps.